Into Inuyasha's World
by SarahTheHalfDogDemon13
Summary: An ordinary American junior high school girl ends up in Feudal Era Japan! A friend of hers gives her a weird crystal that she can wish on. When she makes he wish nothing happens, but when she wakes up, she is in a whole new world!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Into the Feudal Era I Go!

Sits in my room doing my homework. "Sarah," my mom yells. "Ya mom," I yelled. "Come here," she said. I ran out my room and into the living room. "Sarah this is from your friend." She gives me a blue crystal and a paper written by my friend. The letter stated,

Dear Sarah,

I bought this weird blue crystal for you! The man told me you can make wishes with it. He said it has great power in it. I hope you really like it!

Sincerely,

Dallas

I held it in my hands, closed my eyes and made a wish. Nothing happened so I went back in my room and worked on my homework then, I finished I took a small nap. When I awoke I couldn't believe where I was. I was in my favorite show. Inuyasha! But I just went from modern-day America to Feudal Era Japan! I noticed something different about myself. I could smell extremely well and wait! My ears were gone! "What the Heck!" Feels on top of my head and feels fuzzy ears. Hears someone walking up to me. Turns around and sees Inuyasha him self. "Hay! Who are you and what are you doing here," Inuyasha said. "Um... I..." "Wait a second you're not human nor demon! Are you a half demon," he said. "I am not from this time! One second I am in my bed taking a nap. Then when I wake up, I am in Feudal Era Japan!" He is still looking at me. "I'm going to bring you to Kaeda and see what she says," he says while grabbing my wrist. I follow him and he brings me to a village. Then I see the old priestess, Kaeda. "Why hello Inuyasha! Who is that ye' lady," Kaeda says. "She smelled kind of funny. Then she is said she is not from this time," he says. "Where are ye' from young lady and what is ye' name," she said. "I am from modern-day America and my name is Sarah. I was human then I have fuzzy ears!" Kaeda looks at me astonished. "You are just like Kagome, but she is from Japan, not America. But I can explain it all."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaeda brings me into a small hut. She sits down. "Sit down Sarah," she says. I sit down quietly infront of her. "How did ye' get here Sarah," she asked. "Um...I made a wish on this crystal and nothing happened so I went to take a nap. When I awoke, I saw myself in this world." "Hm... I see. Can I take a look at that crystal," she asks curiously. "Um sure." I give her the blue crystal. "It is a wishing crystal! These are very rare! There are very few in Japan," she exclaims.

I hear a loud "boom" sound so I ran outside to see what it was. "Ha! That demon didn't stand a chance against my Tetsaiga," Inuyasha said. "..." I noticed he used his Wind Scar to kill that lower class demon. "Oh Kaeda! So how did she get here," he asks. Kaeda explains everything to Inuyasha. "Well how come you are a half demon," he yells at me. I get a little ticked off. "Well I don't know! I just got here and i'm still very confused!" He took a few steps back. "Inuyasha! Can you give the girl some respect? She is very confused. She is from a completely different place and time," Kaeda states. "Unless that crystal's magic also effected me and it turned me into a half demon!" They look at me suprised at my statement. "Mabye so," Kaeda exclaims. "Well we don't know how she will get back. So,she will stay here 'till we do," Kaeda says. Me and Inuyasha scream, "What!" "That can't happen, my parents will be worried about me!" "Well sorry! But, your suck here for now. We need to get you a weapon first," Inuyasha says. "Here Sarah. - Kaeda gives me a bow and some arrows- You can start out with this," she said. I look at them. "SO LET'S START TRAINING ALREADY," Inuyasha yells at me. *thinks, " I wish I could say sit boy!"* The crystal started glowing bright blue. I yell,"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha gets ace planted into the ground. I was actually very suprised. "How the hell did you do that," he yells at me. "I don't know!" I run away to where-ever I could go. Then I arrived at the Bone Eaters Well. Sees that Inuyasha followed me. "Hay what is the matter Sarah," he asked. "...nothing. I just miss my family so much!" I feel like I am about to burst out crying when one of the villagers run up to Inuyasha and whispers something to him. "Wait!Kagome is dead," he says with anger and sadness. I turn around with tears in my eyes. I knew that he loved Kagome so much and now Kagome is dead. Now Kikyo and Kagome are dead. I walk up to him. "I am sorry for your loss Inuyasha..." Then he hugged me and I felt tears drop on my shirt rom him. I start crying as well and hug him. "I knew you loved Kagome so much, and now she has went on. Please be happy, she is in a better place now. She is with Kikyo and my brother," I said. "Who is your brother," Inuyasha asked me. "His name was Adam. He was the best brother anyone could of had. I am sure he will take care of Kagome and Kikyo for you," I said with my face turning white almost. "Let's go back to the village, Sarah. It's getting late," he said while grabbing my hand and walking back to the village with me.


End file.
